C'mon
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: With a little help from Mira, Cana sets out to seduce Laxus, since she recently figured out her feelings. Shameless smut. Shameless...


Cana sat at the bar in her typical corner, holding - surprisingly - a glass of wine as opposed to her usual barrel of beer. It had been almost an hour since she had gotten the glass from Mira, and she had yet to take a sip.

She had apparently frightened off the other guild members, because no one had attempted to talk to her for the last hour. She had strolled into the guild at about noon, and promptly pluncked down on the counter. She had then spent four hours doing what the other guild members referred to as "Cana's Planning Drinking", where she would stare into the distance for hours, chugging down a barrel if it was in front of her, and holding the barrel she had finished until Mirajane gently replaced it with a new one.

When she had quietly gasped, a few of the members had glanced over in time to see her pull out her cards and set them up for a reading with a grin. But about five minutes later, she had sighed, carefully gathered up her cards, and gone back to "Planning Drinking".

Three hours after the cards had made her sad, Mira had gently replaced her barrel once again, but Cana had done nothing.

As she had sat there, an angry and oppressive aura had started emnating from her, slowly gathering the guild's attention. They could all feel Something building, but no one knew what it was until-

"ARGH!" Cana had screamed, throwing the full barrel to shatter against the wall. The guild's eyes had widened.

Cana had just wasted alcohol.

_Cana_ had just wasted _alcohol_.

_Cana had just wasted alcohol._

That was when the guild had started avoiding her.

She didn't mind. She needed to think. She knew that if she just thought hard enough, she could come up with a way to get him to believe her. She knew she could get her cards to say something other then 'He won't believe you'.

She just had to think harder...

"Cana," Mira's voice came from her side, full of concern rather then cheer, "What's wrong? Maybe I can help."

Cana looked up to tell Mira that there was nothing she could do, when she spotted the stage from the corner of her eye.

With another gasp, a new plan clicked into place, and she quickly shuffled her cards, hoping, ~Come on. Please work...~

Cana dealt the cards, and - with intense nerves - read them.

_"If you force his mind open to the possibility, he'll see what you've hidden."_

Cana grinned, and quickly scooped her cards back into her bag before looking back at Mira, "Actually, you _can_ help me."

Mira cocked her head with a grin, "How?"

Cana quickly whispered her plan to Mira, who got hearts in her eyes, "Oh, I'd love-"

Right at that moment, the Raijinshuu returned from their mission, and Mira noticed Freed.

Cana groaned. Freed might just ruin everything. Cana - along with everybody except Freed - had noticed Mira's careful flirting with the rune mage. She said careful because everyone knew that around Mira, Freed was slightly shy, and very classy. And since Mira was trying to woo Freed while he continued to think he was wooing her, she might refuse to sing the song Cana had asked her to sing.

Cana watched Mira glance at Freed, then back at Cana, then back at Freed, a look of anguish appearing on her face.

It was time to break out the big guns.

"I'll tell you what Gray said to me about Juvia when he was drunk last week," Cana said.

Mira's eyes widened, and both girls exchanged smirks. "You've got yourself a deal, then," Mira said, a predatory look appearing in her eyes.

Most people - guild members included - would have shuddered if that look had been shown to them. But Cana just smirked wider.

"Good."

The girls waited almost an hour for the appropriate moment, waiting as Bixlow, Freed, Evergreen, and Laxus all got comfortable, as they all got a little tipsy. The girls waited for Laxus's usual huff of annoyance as his team members got a little too drunk, which signified that he was moving to his usual seat at the bar.

When it finally came, the girls smirked, and Mira walked backstage.

As the lights slowly dimmed, everyone looked up at the stage in anticipation of Mira's singing.

The curtain was raised, and everyone saw the casual outfit that - while covering everything, and draping nicely - somehow still managed to be slightly erotic.

Mira waved happily, a gentle smile on her face, "A very special friend asked me to sing this song, and I couldn't refuse them."

A techno-style beat started thumping through the guild, and Mira's gentle smile turned into a sultry smirk.

The moment the beat had started up, Laxus had turned shocked eyes to Cana and inhaled deeply.

Cana smirked, and waved slightly at him. She had chosen this song because it was the song that had been playing the night of her sixteenth birthday. The night she'd had her first one night stand. With him.

Now, she wanted more then just sex. But she knew that she'd have to shock him into thinking sexually to believe her confession. He was a dragon slayer, so he was dense - especially about love - and he was Laxus, so if she didn't do something that - if her father found out, she'd die of embarrassment - showed him she did want him sexually, he'd never believe her confession, thinking that it was just a way to get into bed with him. He was a weird one.

**"Saw you leaning against that old record machine. Saw the name of your band written on the marquee. It's a full moon tonight, so we getting rowdy, yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy,"** Mira sang. Cana loved the way that Laxus's eyes - even though he tried to fight it - roamed over her body, but eventually came to rest at her brunette curls.

**"Feeling like I'm a high schooler, sipping on a warm wine cooler. Hot cause the party don't stop," **Mira continued. Cana had no idea what Mira was doing on that stage, because she couldn't tear her eyes away from Laxus. And she was happy to see that Laxus couldn't tear his eyes from her.

**"I'm in a crop top like I'm working at Hooters. We've been keeping it PG, but I want to get a little frisky. Come, give me some of that yum, like a lollipop, let me set you free,"** the song continued, and when Cana slowly drug her tongue along her upper lip, she watched with pride as Laxus swallowed convulsively.

**"C'mon, cause I know what I like, and you're looking just like my type. Let's go for it, just for tonight. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Now don't even try to deny, we're both going home satisfied. Let's go for it, just for tonight. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,"** as Mira sang the chorus, Cana mouthed the words at Laxus.

**"Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar. Stealing some bubble gum from the corner Mexi-mart. Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark, causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark,"** Mira sang. Cana could tell that the combination of her antics and the song was working, and Laxus was getting aroused. She was getting what she wanted.

**"Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger, sipping on a warm Budweiser. Touch me and give me that rush, better pack a toothbrush, going to pull an all nighter,"** Mira sang. The beat thumped like Cana's heart - fast.

**"We've been keeping it Kosher, but I want to get it on for sure. Come, give me some of that yum, like a lollipop, baby don't be scared,"** the song went on, and Cana felt the moment Laxus's control started breaking. He started mentally undressing her, and she could feel the hot trails his eyes made all meet in a swirling ball of lava in her abdomen.

**"C'mon, cause I know what I like, and you're looking just like my type. Let's go for it, just for tonight. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Now don't even try to deny, we're both going home satisfied. Let's go for it, just for tonight. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,"** Cana mouthed as Mira sang, and she crossed the room to Laxus's seat, swaying her hips.

Cana sat down close to Laxus, and whispered as Mira sang - her hot breath hitting his ear, causing him to shudder, "**I don't want to go to sleep. I want to stay up all night. I want to just screw around. I don't want to think about what's going to be after this. I want to just live right now. I don't want to go to sleep. I want to stay up all night. I want to just screw around. I don't want to think about what's going to be after this. I want to just live right now."**

Cana moved her mouth so that every time she moved her lips to keep whispering the song to Laxus, they brushed against his. She whispered the final refrain to him as Mira sang it louder then she had before, **"C'mon, cause I know what I like, and you're looking just like my type. Let's go for it, just for tonight. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Now don't even try to deny, we're both going home satisfied. Let's go for it, just for tonight. C'mon, c'mon, c'mo-o-o-o-on."**

Cana moved to pull away, but Laxus's hand clamped down on the back of her neck so she couldn't move away. Simply, he asked, "Why?"

Nervously, Cana licked her lips, realizing too late that it would move her tongue across his lips, too. Still whispering, she said, "Cause I..."

~I love you...~ she thought what she was unable to say, but she saw the recognition in his eyes when he smirked at her, "It's time to go. Now."

He stood, yanking her towards the door.

"B-But, I have to thank Mira!" Cana said in shock.

Laxus turned hungry, aroused and arousing eyes on her as he continued tugging her along behind him, "Not now."

She started to half-protest, "But-"

When Laxus turned to look fully at her, she saw the beast within him, the dragon he would have been, "Not. Now."

And, for some reason, it was incredibly sexy. She felt her need to thank Mira melt away in the fire that burned in his eyes, in his whole body. He needed her as much as she wanted him.

As he pulled her along behind him, hurriedly heading in the direction of his apartment, his previous behavior took on another light. He - unlike most Dragon Slayers - knew who and what he wanted. And all the times she had carefully flirted with him, he hadn't ignored her. He had been trying to keep himself from jumping her.

As she realized this, she found the courage to actually say the words.

"Laxus, I-"

"We're here," he interrupted, pushing open the front door after unlocking it quickly.

He pulled her inside, kicking the door closed as his lips attacked hers.

The fire rekindled in her abdomen as he held her against him in the pitch black living room. One of his large hands was wrapped around her waist, and the other was planted firmly on her ass, gently kneading.

Cana let her hands move, one to clutch the fur on the jacket he still had on, and the other to fist n the hair at the nape of his neck. Their tongues moved with skill, battling each other for who got first taste.

Laxus somehow managed to pull her closer, and she arched, pressing her hips harder against his erection.

His hands spasmed against her, and an almost pained growl escaped him. He picked her up, and she felt him take a couple steps before her back slammed into a wall. He lowered her to her feet, and his arms left her body, before they, too, slammed against the wall on either side of her head.

"Cana," she heard him whisper in a low voice, "I'm not sure I can make it to the bedroom."

Cana removed her hands from his hair and coat, pushing it off of him, "Who said anything about a bedroom?"

Even without him moving, she could feel it as he withdrew, not understanding. Her hands slid down his chest before they started slowly tugging his tank top off of him. She stood on tiptoe, mumbling against his neck, "We could do it right here."

At her words, something changed. While they were both still hot and needy, Laxus suddenly felt a lot more predatorial. He let her take his tank top off, and then he returned the favor, taking off both her white jacket, and the black bikini underneath.

She felt his legs rub against her as he toed off his sneakers, before his hands skimmed slowly to her waist, undoing her belt and pants teasingly slowly.

He pushed her harder into the wall, nipped her lower lip just the right amount of roughly, and then pushed her pants and underwear down, following them with a trail of kisses and love bites left at lightning speed. He fully removed her pants, panties, and heels before trailing his fingers across her sides on the way back up.

Her predator put his palms back against the wall, before asking in a rough voice, "What now?"

She knew he meant what did she want, not what comes next, so she said in a breathless moan, "Kiss me."

Laxus crashed into her, his lips moving with speed, and his tongue spearing into her mouth. The kiss brought him close, pressing his erection against her once more. She moaned as his jeans rubbed against her. Arching and pressing her breasts against his chest, she silently asked for more. But when his hands didn't move from the wall, she ripped her mouth from his, growling, "God dammit, Laxus, _touch me_."

A grateful moan escaped him as his rough hands finally touched her breasts, kneading them firmly. And she realized the while Laxus was a predator, she was in charge.

She wrapped her arms around him, and carefully raked her fingernails down his back.

"Cana," he moaned in gratification, pressing her further into the wall.

She nipped his neck, "No more waiting. Please, Laxus."

He stepped away from her, leaving her hot, hot skin to the freezing air.

"Unless you have a condom, we're going to have to move to the bedroom," Laxus said quietly, and she heard his pants thud against the floor.

"On the pill," she said back.

His burning body - he was just as hot as her - was suddenly against hers, and one hand trailed down to her vagina, giving her one slow stroke, "Good."

His lips pressed against hers, this kiss leisurely, and she felt the head of his cock press into her slowly. They both moaned as he filled her, glad to feel each other.

He continued until his entire cock was inside her, barely able to fit. He stood there, hips unmoving, as his slow kiss continued to drive her wild.

She dug her nails into shoulders, moaning - pleased, yet annoyed, "Now, Laxus."

And then he moved. He started slowly, pulling out to the tip before moving back in. Each thrust hit her g-spot perfectly, and the position caused her clit to be rubbed just right as she moved her hips to meet him.

Slowly, they moved faster and faster, hips meeting and skin slapping. Sweat broke out on her body, and soon, his, too. She trailed her tongue along his neck, and his hands moved to play with her aching breasts.

She felt the lava in her stomach move lower in agonyzingly pleasurable ripples, and she panted out, "Laxus... so close."

Somehow, he sped up, moving faster and faster, "Good... me... too."

The ripples came faster and faster, spreading throughout her entire body quickly. She moaned, pressing harder with each thrust, getting closer, closer, closer.

A tsunami of pleasure slammed into her with a scream of Laxus's name, and her world shattered, knees buckling. She couldn't make sense of anything, so much pleasure was in her. All she could do was moan and jerk. And then Laxus came, his penis jerking inside her, and he fell against her, both of their bodies shaking, barely able to support them.

"Laxus..." she breathed out after a few minutes, still panting from her orgasm, "I love... you,"

"Well, of course... you do," he panted back, a smirk growing on the face pressed into her neck, "I'm amazing."

"No, seriously," she breathed out.

"Well... I seriously... love you... too," he panted.

They stood there, bodies continuing to regain their strength. Once Cana was sure that she could walk, she nudged the dozing Laxus, "Hey, no sleeping."

"Why," he mumbled, nuzzling into her.

She flicked her hips against his, saying teasingly, "You haven't shown me the bedroom."

He chuckled against her throat, awakening with intrest, "You're right, I haven't."

She giggled, "Maybe you should do that."

He did. Five times.


End file.
